Glass Kunoichi
by I Can't Handle Bitter Things
Summary: My name is Rinn.I'm a shinobi.And I'm on a special unit.We're not Chunin.Nor Jonin or special Jonin.Not ANBU.And we're definately not mere genin kunoichi.We're in a class all of our own...'. What would have happened if these girls had actually eixsted?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer note: I will say this only once I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer note: I will say this only once I don't own Naruto. So, there.

'thinking'

_Flash back or dream _

"Talking"

**Demon or inner**

Prologue

Flames erupted in Konoha. The village was in battle. On one side, Konoha, on the other Suna, and Oto hung around pulling the strings. The third Hokage was on the roof, facing of a raven haired man, with pale skin and golden eyes. Without further speaking, the two launched themselves at each other, killer intent radiating off of both of them.

Suddenly, the vision changed. A girl with flowing white hair, lay at the base of a trunk, holding her side as her body was racked with shaking. She shivered, turning paler by the second.

The vision changed again. This time a blue haired girl with magenta eyes coughed up blood. A sword penetrated from some where in her shoulder and a senbon needle from her mid section. Her raspy breathing hung in the air and a blurry figure of yellow, black and mint green, appeared, advancing with a long sword.

Finally. The last vision. A monster. A monster of sand.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naomi Yuuhi woke with a start, panting as she was bathed in cold sweat. Her eyes which had turned yellow with slit like pupils, gradually expanded and returned to it's normal blood red color. The red chakra that had been surrounding her moments ago, dissipated and she was left in the darkness of her room. The Jinchuuriki had been told of her Nekogan. ( _Nekogan or Cat eye is an original technique of mine. It is bestowed on the carrier of the Nibi no Nekomata, the two tailed cat beast. It is much like the Byakugan, however it is also capable of showing memories through the minds eye_) She had been the one who discovered it. It's just that it never went out of control like that. Ever. Shaking of the fear, she coaxed herself to go back to sleep, and she curled up into a tight ball, which didn't stir till morning.


	2. Enter, SLTC

Disclaimer note: I will say this only once I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer note: I will say this only once I don't own Naruto. So, there.

'thinking'

_Flash back or dream _

"Talking"

**Demon or inner**

There was a warm breeze circulating through out Konoha. That breeze could be seen, rippling through the grass. The academy ninja would be outside now, doing target practice, the genin, probably hanging out at there chosen spots, but unfortunately, for five girls, they would not be spending their time in that manner. Five girls had assembled in the Hokage's office, standing tall in a straight line. To the right was a girl with long, dark blue hair and magenta eyes. She had a magenta head band, and a magenta sleeveless top accompanied by black shorts above her knee, her hitai-te , tied loosely around her neck. "S.L.T.C. , Asakura Rinn, reporting as ordered to , Hokage-sama" she said in a blunt tone. The elderly man waved his hand, "no need for such formalities, Rinn. You all can be at ease with me". At the back of his head was the impression of an ANBU for each of these girls.

The S.L.T.C. Unit was a small, experimentation unit, where in kunoichi that had special traits, or potential were automatically placed in and trained. In the usual case, they skipped the usual genin training and instead were trained by their Jonin or personal trainers. S.L.T.C. was a twenty four seven deal. They lived in boarding houses and rarely ever entered the academy. His wrinkled eyes scanned the five kunoichi, and words on their documents resurfaced to his memory.

Asakura Rinn. An unusual girl, with a sixth sense. Her family focused on the spiritual planes, often using ghosts are summons and such in their jutsus. They had a special pigment in their eyes, allowing them to see spirits, also resulting into the supposedly discolor of their eyes. Rinn was a good example of this, seeing as she had the unusual eye color of magenta. One thing however was that her family was nothing more than a mere handful that had moved to Cloud. They had left her in Konoha when they passed through, twelve years ago, with the excuse that, they needed a male heir and that women were of no use to them. It was her unique ability that had landed her in this particular unit. Since then, she had been trained by her current Jonin , Rangiko.

Beside her stood a thirteen year old girl with long flowing white hair and dark, obsidian eyes. Hatake Kiniko, little sister of the copy nin himself. An expert in aviary and aerial jutsus. A useful scout, no doubt about it. After her parents death, her brother had reluctantly handed her to the care of Rangiko after realizing he could not raise her himself. Making sure not to severe his contact with her, he regularly came on Sundays, annoying Rangiko with his Ichi Ichi paradise novels.

To her left Godaime Akemi .The great granddaughter of the first Hokage. She had long, untied, platinum blonde hair and brown eyes, greatly resembling her mother, Tsunade. The third rubbed his chin. He hadn't seen Tsunade in years and as for her daughter…she had never seen her. The Hokage closed his eyes. Tsunade hadn't known she was pregnant until after the death of her lover, Dan. As soon as she had given birth, she had left with Shizune and was who knows where? The Hokage sighed. Akemi was a loud, bubbly child. She had always been cheerful, but he had a feeling that she was having problems, especially on the topic of her mother, where she would quickly change the topic or rebel openly. Her specialties included trap setting. She was a master when it came to resourcefulness , she could use anything that she was provided with.

Next in line was, a girl with fiery red hair and, black sharp eyes. The way she scowled reminded the Hokage of a rather famous and powerful family that had once lived in Konoha. It had been a few years ago, when the family thrived but was wiped out without warning by one of there own. Not many new this, but Sasuke was not the last Uchiha in Konoha. The girl's name was Mayuri Uchiha .His eyes inclined to the right where a ginger haired , twenty- four year old female Jonin leaned against a wall.

Rangiko's piercing blue eyes did not falter as the Hokage met her gaze. She gently ran her fingers through her, cascading ginger hair as events of a night , twelve years ago returned to her.

_Flash back_

_"Rangiko, we've got a mission today. Hokage just called" . Rangiko was sitting above a cradle playing with a baby Mayuri. Rangiko looked around. "A mission? Now?". Aru nodded. " Mist ninja had just stolen some scrolls of importance. They're on the run now. Don't worry there's only three of them they said"._

_Rangiko looked over at the giggling Mayuri. "I'll go right now. You stay here to look after Mayuri" she said. Aru looked startled "You're going alone?" her black eyes wandered to Rangiko's bandaged arm. Rangiko noticing her gaze said " It's alright. There's only three of them. I'll handle them fine. Besides you need to stay with Mayuri, I've been in worse problems" Rangiko said smiling._

_"No" Aru said forcefully "not with that arm. After Orochimaru nearly cut it off? I'm going with you". "But-" " Shush! No buts. You said it yourself. There's only three of them. She flipped her dark hair back "We'll be back in no time". _

_Rangiko found herself out in the dark and jumping the trees with Aru on her side. Aru made a hand sign and her dark eyes melted to red. Her Sharingan swiftly scanned the surroundings. With a jerk of her hand she pointed left and Rangiko melted away as if she had become invisible. _

_Aru sat at the base of a tree and waited. An explosion of red ashes. That was the signal. With a kunai in her hand Aru ran to the source of the explosion. " Aaaahhg!". Rangiko's voice echoed through the trees. Aru's eyes widened and she ran at top speed. Rangiko kneeled on the forest floor her hand on her shoulder where a kunai handle protruded. _

_Aru saw several figures aim kunai at her orange haired team mate. An ambush!_

"_Rangiko !" . Aru hurried forward hardly thinking. The kunai were about to kill her team mate but she wouldn't let them. She shielded the bleeding Rangiko and summoned all her chakra she had saved to add to her durability ._

_Time stood still for Rangiko who saw her friends body hit by more than a dozen kunai. Aru coughed out blood and little red droplets splattered on her face. Aru spluttered "Rangiko, the one with the scrolls ran through the trees I can see him. You go after him and I'll take care of his thugs…"._

_" Aru…you can't…". Rangiko felt a blow in her midsection as her friend swiped her away with all her strength. " G-get out! The mission Rangiko!". With a push of will power, Rangiko propelled herself to the tree's remembering what they had learned at the academy. " The team is more important than any individual but only as long as the team is important for the mission. Thus the mission is most important"._

_Last Rangiko saw of her friend was her throwing lines of explosive tags around the trees. Finally Rangiko found the thief. He backed against a tree and Rangiko held out a kunai. Behind her an explosion shook the forest and at the same time her kunai stabbed the thief's heart, and he fell. The mission was complete._

_End of flash back_

Rangiko's hand absent mindedly ran through her hair as she looked at Mayuri. The girl had only recently gained use of her Sharingan. In fact, months ago, her possession of the Sharingan was questionable until one day as she trained with Tsuma Inuzaka, it revealed itself. Aside from fire jutsus, Mayuri had specialized in lupine techniques , just like her mother, making the best teachers for her, Inuzaka's.

Last in line was a girl with long ebony hair tied back, and blood red eyes gazing out the window with a cold, far away look. Her name was Yuuhi Naomi, a cousin of Kurenai Yuuhi. Naomi wore a short , sleeveless red dress with black track shorts underneath. The hitai-te was around her head as it was traditionally worn. She was actually the only one who wore it this way aside from Mayuri. Akemi's was around her neck, like Rinn's and Kiniko's was around her arm.

The Hokage took a long breath. Naomi Yuuhi, genin level, S.L.T.C. unit member, Jinchuuriki of Konoha. When the cloud stopped by, twelve years ago, there was something else they had left, aside from Rinn. Sealed inside a scroll was the Nibi no Nekomata . The Asakura's had been the ones who caught the two tailed best and were being hounded by Iwa. They had left the Nibi in Konoha claiming it was another "unwanted burden " and that they were intending on sealing it within Rinn and killing it along with her. After which they had released upon the village, claiming that "it would be a waste to seal it themselves and let Konoha handle it". Unlike the Kyuubi, the Nibi wasn't as destructive, it was stealthier yet killed many villagers by raking them with it's claws. Finally, Konoha had decided it was time to take action and tried to seal it within Rinn, however the procedure failed. The Nibi, broke out, obviously not wanting to be sealed within a would be shaman, however it was too weak and could not escape. In the end, it let itself be sealed….but only into a child, newly born to the Yuuhi family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hokage blinked. "Isn't there a sixth? Where's Kari no Sasori?" the Hokage asked, searching for the, eighteen year old. A wide grin made it's way on Akemi's face "she's out with her boy friend, Kabut-Ouch!". Mayuri kicked her hard in the shin "sir, she's on a mission with Yushuki Kabuto, Akadou Yoroi, and Tsurugi Misumi". The Hokage raised a brow "a mission…?".Kiniko piped in "yes, sir…don't you know? You approved it…". The Third chuckled "Ah, yes! Dear me! I guess an old man like me get's forgetful sometimes!". "It happens to the best of us, sir" Rinn said.

Rangiko smiled , it was obvious her students were trying their best to behave with the exception of Akemi. "Now, let's get to business. I have summoned you here because, you are all recommended for the Chunin exams". Akemi pumped a fist into the air "Yeah! Kari always had cool stories to tell us whenever she got back, but now it's our turn!". "Yes" the Hokage smiled "but, before the exams start, there is something else you all will be doing. It's called 'mingling'". The kunoichi exchanged glances with each other. "'Mingling'? What kind of exercise is that?" Kiniko asked. The Hokage let out a small chuckle "It's not an exercise at all…it's an everyday procedure".

Rinn raised a brow " the, why is it we haven't done it before…?". The Hokage turned back to the blue haired girl "well, in your training, you have spent the whole day dedicated to it. On missions, you focused on them but aside from that you only familiarize with each other. Konoha is a whole village with many amazing people in it, that's why, from now on, I want you to dedicate less of your time on your training" Mayuri cringed "and more on getting to know the other genin. Make sure you use up no more than eight hours for training". The Third mentally chuckled. In most cases he'd have to force the genin to actually train, but now, he was telling these kunoichi that they were to cut down on it. "Dismissed".

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm a ninja, I'm a ninja! Hah! Just watch everybody! I'll become Hokage and leave you all in the dust!" Naruto shouted bouncing up and down until Sakura's fist slammed into his face. "Naruto, you baka! Keep it down! People are sleeping!". Kakashi momentarily looked away from his book " exactly ,Sakura, people can here your ranting and I don't think it's any better than Naruto's shouting". Sakura smiled apologetically. "Hn" 'how annoying…' Sasuke, coolly folded his arms "I'm not so sure, Naruto's senseless blabber is always worse, which ever way you put it" .Sakura giggled, probably convinced that Sasuke was taking her side. "What was that, teme?!" Naruto aimed a punch at Sasuke's jaw.

Suddenly a blur appeared behind Naruto, grabbing his arm, and flipping him over so that he fell on his stomach. Naruto felt a heel dig in between his shoulder blades, another on his free arm, seeing as his other arm was held fast, in a grip were a wrong move could mean his arm breaking. Naruto gritted his teeth, angry and shocked at the same time "What the heck?! Teme, you cheater!". He stopped short. He had a hundred other things he wanted to say to Sasuke, but Sasuke, was standing a few paces away from him, eyes narrowed and a very small amount of surprise on his face.

Slowly and carefully, Naruto turned his head to his captor and was met with a pair of magenta eyes. "Konoha ninja do not assault each other" she said politely, like she was a librarian reading the library rules. "Now if that was a spar, kindly take it to one of the training fields, thank you". Naruto gaped 'who the heck are you?'.

End of chapter

Whew! That was kinda long for me. Anyways, I hope it made a good impression. Reviews please. I don't mind a flame or two, I just need some feed back. If you have any suggestions or such please tell me.

Also, if anyone can, please tell me the last name of, the first Hokage, Dan, Tsunade Shizune or Nawoki please. If not, I think I'll have to leave Akemi's sir name as Godaime

Again, Reviews Please!


	3. Socializing, before the real deal

Disclaimer note: I will say this only once I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer note: I will say this only once I don't own Naruto. So, there.

'thinking'

_Flash back or dream _

"Talking"

**Demon or inner**

"_Now if that was a spar, kindly take it to one of the training fields, thank you". Naruto gaped 'who the heck are you?'._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Pools of Cerulean looked into, two calm magenta jems, while shocked emerald orbs, stared on at the scene, and bottomless pits of obsidian stood by, watching in a calculating manner. The silver haired, copy ninja had long since disappeared.

Rinn let go of her hold on Naruto allowing him to stand up and brush the dirt off of his orange suit. "So…" Sakura was the first to break the silence "have you…I haven't seen you before". Rinn smiled " well, I've been…around. It's just I guess we've never crossed ways in the ninja world. I might have seen you near the academy once or twice though…". Sasuke, stood around nonchalantly, hands in pockets, you wouldn't have guessed that he was letting every word spoken by the newcomer, sink in. "Sakura Haruno" "Rinn Asakura". A jolt in his thoughts 'Asakura…I've heard that name before. But where? At the academy? During a brief history lesson perhaps…?'.

"This knuckle head is Naruto Uzamaki" she pointed at Naruto who sighed defeatedly "and this is Sasuke Uchiha" she said gesturing politely to Sasuke who gave a grunt of recognition. Sakura returned her gaze to the blue haired kunoichi who's small smile hadn't faltered once during the entire conversation. "Anyway, wanna hang out? There's a great place by the lake". Rinn beamed "that would be cool". Sakura clapped her hands together "Ok, that's settled. Want to come, Sasuke?". Sasuke frowned "No. I have better things to do". Naruto on the other hand bounded next to Sakura "I'll come with you , Sakura-chan!". Sakura stepped back as if Naruto was something repulsive "no way, Naruto. Forget it!". Naruto hung his head 'I guess it's a girl thing'.

Sakura and Rinn started down the street, Sasuke in the other direction and Naruto plopped himself down in the middle of the road. Sasuke was about to turn the corner when Rinn's voice called out to him. "By the way, Sasuke, I'm teammates with your cousin, Mayuri. She's doing great. Why don't you meet up sometime?". Sasuke froze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of the Konoha market ,somewhere Mayuri sneezed. Kiba smirked "someone's talking about you". Mayuri gave him an irritated glance "it's just a cold I've had since yesterday" she said in a skeptical tone. Akamaru gave a short bark and Kiba grinned, revealing his sharpened canine teeth, his sharp eyes dancing with mirth, "what ever you say, Uchiha-sama" he answered, the honorific, dripping with irony. Mayuri sniffed, and averted her gaze away from her canine like companion and his actual canine familiar. Deciding to try to make conversation with his mother's student, who he, admittedly had only seen during training, he decided to direct the conversation to a more safe topic. "Mom says she's thinking off getting you a dog, she already had one in mind". This caught the red head's attention "What kind of dog?". Kiba put his finger on his chin "I think it was a Siberian Husky".

Mayuri observed her companion as they stopped in a pet store, Kiba stood near a stack of Frisbees, apparently conversing with Akamaru about which color was better. Akamaru then reminded Kiba that he was a dog, and thus, color blind. Kiba stole a quick glance at Mayuri, then selected a bright red Frisbee on the second stack. "Lighten up, Uchiha. You look so serious" he said as he returned to her, his purchase at his side. Mayuri popped a knuckle. Kiba sighed "you know what? You are definitely way to anti social. Chill, live a little". No answer. "Fine, c'mon, we're going to Hinata's house, then we're going to hunt down Shino and do something fun" he said grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her out of the pet shop. If she hadn't been so curious about these Hinata and Shino person, she might have noticed what an awkward situation she and Kiba were in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiniko gazed at the sky, as she lay on the grass, a pyramid puzzle, solved for the twelfth time lay, forgotten on the grass beside her. She traced the fluffy, white clouds with her eyes. "That one looks like an elephant…Ouch!" she shot up, she quickly jumped up and off the ground as red ants began to crawl up her leg. Hastily, she swiped them off her pants, and grabbing her things, moved away from that space. It was then , that she tripped over something hard. "Oww…" she rubbed her head. She then heard a sound from the said thing that sounded much like "troublesome women". She focused her attention on what she tripped on which then turned out to be, in fact, a who.

"Sorry, didn't even know you were there" she said apologetically. "True" the person on the grass answered " you walked right by me, lay on the grass and finished your puzzle twelve times without noticing me". "Oh" Kiniko answered feeling a bit embarrassed that she had been unable to detect another's presence. "What are you doing?" she asked. The other lazily answered "watching the clouds". "Oh…" she said again "may I join you?". The person patted the grass beside him, she lay down once more on the soft, green grass. "I'm Kiniko". "Shikamaru". She pointed to a cloud "that one looks like you". "It's a pineapple". "Exactly". "Hey…".

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hiyah!" Akemi's foot collided with a log, leaving her foot print splintered in it. "That's right! You almost got it! Just make sure you shatter it completely, next time! With the power of youth, you can do it!" a boy in a green spandex, with thick eyebrows and a bowl type hair style shouted…well…youthfully. "Ok! I'll get it this time, then I'll teach you an easy way to walk on water! Ok! Again!" she said, getting into stance. Lee placed another log in the middle of the field. Thwack! One, two, three…the log burst into pieces. "Yeah!" she punched the air. "Good job! And who youthfully you did it to!". Gai was at the side lines, shedding tears of joy at how quick his newest student progressed. "Hah! I was the fastest one to pick up on my unit, next to Kiniko! And she's almost genius!".

"Now as I said, I will keep my promise, and teach you an easier method of walking on water. Now, watch" carelessly, Akemi put a foot on the water, and finally, put her whole weight on the water as she walked to the center of the pond. Lee's jaw dropped wide open before he leapt to the side of the pond. "Alright now watch me!" he jumped on the pond. Splash! "Ahhh!" it wasn't long before he jumped out again, cold and dreanched "I-i-i-it's s-s-so c-cold!" he shouted, shivering on the spot. Akemi put to fingers up in what appeared to be the peace sign "Sorry, I forgot to warn you about how cold the pond is…".

"Ok" Lee straightened up "I'll try again!". Akemi nodded "right, now, here's what to do. First, get into fighting stance, like what you'd use for a regular front kick". A look of confusion flashed on his face but he did what he was told. "Good, now get ready to kick but don't. Build up the energy on your feet, but don't release it. Instead keep it built up while walking on the water, that way, it should prove as some sort of force to keep you from going under!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thud! A shuriken embedded itself in a log, joining it's predecessors in some sort of abstract pattern. Dull blood red eyes looked at the log with a bored expression, then at the several logs, beside it all exactly the same, shuriken protruding at several angles. "You're not socializing" Rangiko said, leaning against an unmarked tree behind Naomi. Thud! Another shuriken. "At least make an effort to interact with kids your age other than your team mates" she said. Thud! "You know, your attitude makes people think that you don't like the other people, that you think your better than them" she continued. "I don't care" the raven haired girl said quietly but sharply. Rangiko sighed, Naomi was probably one of her most difficult students. Perhaps because she wasn't quite stable.

There'd be moments when she'd suddenly sink into a deep silence and stare of into space before someone shook her really, really hard. Sometimes they'd bring her to the medics and they'd say she was just going through an emotional stage. Sometimes they'd even go as far as claiming her to be depressed, but of what they didn't know. Even worse was when she'd suddenly become very hostile and aggressive, sometimes attacking people randomly. It's at times like this that they would send her off on missions depending on her blood lust. Not many people knew about her being a Jinchuuriki, but people would still avoid her thinking that she was mentally ill. The Third had had countless debates with the elder's who had repeatedly tried to strip Naomi of her ninja rank , claiming that she was 'unstable' and 'dangerous to the public' and that she should be sent to an 'asylum'.

Rangiko hung her head, the gesture of regret unnoticed by the genin. She truly felt as if she had failed her genin. Naomi was like a little shell. She only felt comfortable among her team mates and even then, she wasn't the one to spill secrets to them. A voice stirred at the back of Rangiko's mind '_you should never have brought her to Suna…_'. The girl had been fine before she traveled to Suna at age six. '_You should have known better…'_ that trip to Suna changed her. _'You shouldn't have even let them meet…'._

Rangiko sighed. Too late for that now.

Alright that's chapter 3. Now review! I'm expecting 5 reviews or more! It shouldn't be difficult. It can be short, long a flame or a suggestion!


	4. Get ready!

Disclaimer note: I will say this only once I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer note: I will say this only once I don't own Naruto. So, there.

'thinking'

_Flash back or dream _

"Talking"

**Demon or inner**

_"I am sending you all on a mission"._ Five genin, a jonin, and a civilian made their way through a forest. _"It's a mission in the land of the waves"_. They were ambushed by mist ninja and Naruto barely made it out alive. _"It's a B rank mission"._ And now they stood once again in the forest… "_Protect the bridge builder, Tazuna"..._and someone wanted to kill them yet again. Zabuza Momochi, his sword swung for their throats.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rinn pushed herself of the ground, a slice in her thigh bleeding freely and a bruise steadily darkening at her side. Strangely enough , a small smile was plastered on her face. "Jeez" she muttered "why again is it, I'm lying here covered in dirt?". Memories of her newest mission with team seven rushed through her head at striking speed.

_flash back_

_"We get a B ranked mission?! Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto shouted for all of Konoha to hear with his eyes sparkling. Sakura, gritted her teeth, and her clenched fist shivered, Sasuke stood on one leg, an eyebrow up and a look saying 'I am so sorry for this silly fool' was written all over his face. On the other hand, Kakashi was totally uninterested and Rinn…was in shock. So she was going on a mission with someone else other than her unit. This was going to be rich. _

_Sakura looked at her over her shoulder. "What's wrong, Rinn?". "Huh? Oh, nothing, I'm just…not used to working without any one outside of my unit-squad" Sakura blinked "Oh, don't worry. It's not that hard on this squad, unless you count Naruto Baka!"._

Rinn's hands began working on hand seals as Sasuke's shadow passed over her. The Zabuza clones were keeping all their hands full, as each of the genin, fended off, attacked and protected. Sakura through a shuriken at a Zabuza clone as it stealthily advanced towards Rinn. The spinning blade, cut through the clones back and it exploded in droplets of water. "Thanks, Sakura!". Sakura nodded a bit shakily. Rinn finished her hand seals and slammed her hands on the forest floor as it began to glow green "Summoning jutsu, Shikigami, forest spirits!" (Shikigami: protective spirits of either forest or water). Little translucent bubble headed beings, rose out of, various pebbles, and leaves on the floor, turning their attention to the magenta eyed girl, she gestured to the Zabuza clones and the forest Shikigami charged at the Missing Mist nin. The clone widened as a force of green energy pushed through him .He died in a poof of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magenta eyes flickered open and a hand shot up to block the light from her eyes. It shined so bright, irritable light. There was a murmur of voices around her and soon everything became clearer, the sounds, her sight…and the feeling. Wind brushed against her face as the ocean air hit her in full, she felt the motion of the boat, rocking gently on the waves. "And so the shaman awakes" she heard as Kakashi and Sasuke looked over at her. She saw Sakura and Naruto asleep on the boat. Her mind burned with the past memories Sasuke took a blow for Naruto, she used senbon as lightning rods to attack the crystal ice mirrors, Naruto was leaking chakra, they watched Zabuza finish of Gato, they stood before two graves, she took out a scroll and a short rusty sword. Her hand reached for the old bokken strapped to her side, then to the freshly used scroll

"We'll be arriving in Konoha soon, where you'll all need to be present to give a status report, we'll see how well you've done as a team, then if you did well, Team seven will be your main equip team and you'll be going on missions together on a regular basis…" Kakashi slurred. Rinn nodded, Rangiko had explained to her about equip teams. Once an S.L.T.C ninja reaches a certain level, they are broken of from the unit and assigned to genin teams wherein, they become a five man cell. Kari who had been fourteen when she was equipped to a squad, made it to Kabuto's squad. It had been five years since and they were still in genin level, Kari especially since non of her unit members could be participate in the Chunin exams.

Rinn got down on her side. Things had gone way too fast for her liking and frankly, she was exhausted. She briefly wondered when Kari would be coming back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiniko sat in the office of the Hokage, beside her equip team, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Asuma. Her black eyes were blurry and unfocused, she was getting bored at an alarming rate, but…something important was about to happen. The Hokage stormed into the office, his robes billowing behind him. "Asuma, good you're here, originally I was going to wait for Kakashi's team, but time is of the essence…" there was a brief connection of understanding between the two Sarutobis. "I understand. What kind of mission are we facing?" Asuma asked, seriousness in his tone. "It's Ame" the Third began "we've had a peaceful relationship until now, but it seems that these are the early signs of war. Ame has sent some shinobi to attack. Frankly I have no idea why they would try such a reckless move but it is a threat nevertheless. I've sent out Team Gai and Team eight just now. Our four genin teams are to meet with the enemy head on and discourage them. If worst comes to worst however, you must obliterate the teams at all costs!". Choji swallowed, Ino fidgeted and Shikamaru frowned " troublesome…". Kiniko scowled, why would Ame attack so obviously and out of the blue, in the enemy's home court as well? This scenario screamed fishy, but she would protect Konoha's borders any how.

"This is a C, possibly B rank mission. Treat it carefully. I'm sorry to send out such inexperienced teams but you are the only squads left as of now. We are currently making negotiations with Ame and hopefully this whole matter will dissolve before any real damage is done. Also in case the problem escalates, we shall send Team Armor to assist you if the need arises". 'Team Armor, that's Kari's team…' Kiniko thought as she grabbed her things and headed to the gate of Konoha to meat with her team.

Ok, I know it was short and I apologize but things will get more interesting soon, and more original. So please give me some suggestions or reviews for the Ame VS. Konoha ark. Also, you can expect to see Kari soon enough! The fun begins!


	5. Ame VS Konoha, and action!

'thinking'

**Rokushou Aoi**

**Hanzou Leader**

**Midari 3 Shigure Baiu**

**Mubi Clones Kagari Oboro**

Murasame wire that cuts string

thinking'

_Flash back or dream _

"Talking"

**Demon or inner**

"_Kshhhh! This is team Gai. Kssshhhh! Do you read us, Team Rangiko_?" the communicator cackled. Rangiko raised her hand to her head set "affirmative. Team Rangiko heading to your position. Our paths will cross in approximately 17 minutes minus 26 seconds". "_Kkssshhh! Roger! Over and out_" Gai's voice disappeared from the other end of the line and the communicator was silent.

Rangiko nodded to her dark haired pupil beside her and they blurred out of existence in the way shinobi do, making their way through the forest at the border of Konoha. They darted under trees, leapt passed bushes, all the while on the trail of team Gai. Somewhere on their rear, Team ten, followed closely. They had sent more than half of their genin squads, leaving an ample amount of shinobi behind. Should this be a trap, and Ame attacked Konoha while they were away, Hokage mountain would see Konoha burn before dawn. If this was _not _a trap ,however, then Konoha _could_ live to see a good many decades to come. But then again, when did anything, _ever_ go well?

The two jumped into a field and sped through the reeds. Rangiko's tanned skin, black billowy dress and orange hair didn't hide them to well. Neither did Naomi's red dress, but at the moment…they wanted to be found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmph! Three Jonin, and nine lousy genin?! Is that all Konoha has to give us? How dare they underestimate us!" an Ame genin said from his hiding place in the reeds. "Quiet, Shishio, or they'll hear us!" Midari barked. "Who cares? We'll kill them like ants" a man with green, hair and eyes the color of rain said as he felt his umbrella strapped to his back. He smiled sadistically, as his eyes locked on to Rangiko. The blue haired Shishio followed his gaze "Captain Aoi, why are you looking at her like that?". "That's non of your business, Shishio!" Midari scolded but Aoi answered good heartedly " I used to know her when I was under Konoha. You know, before I got the lightning sword of the Second Hokage, thanks to that Morino Idate, what a fool". The two genin stiffened , it was obvious he was reminding them of the power he held. "Any way" Aoi continued " I'd like to see how well she does against my new toy. She's one of the best, you know and I'd so love to take her out. There's a good bounty on her head back in Iwa". "S-sir" Shishio spoke up "Iwa is Ame's enemy…you wouldn't go collect bounty there w-would you?". "I'll do anything I like!" Aoi snapped "now let's go before I give you a taste of my lightning!". The genin yelped, just barely going unheard and quickly, left the reeds.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ame kunoichi, Rana threw a nervous glance at team Gai from the bushes. They had stopped for a rest and were now, eating and talking quietly amongst themselves. She was one of the best at spying in her batch , she would go unnoticed. This was also her first mission of this caliber and she really didn't want to mess up. She kept her eyes on the Konoha team. Her radio came to life "_Rana, what's the status?_". She clicked the radio "they've stopped, sensei. They appear to be resting". _"Good. Inform me at once of status change"._ "Affirmative, over and out". She exhaled and readjusting her purple hair in a messy bun, she returned her focus to the team. She felt oddly weak and vulnerable, alone by her self, but her team was needed else where. A third of the invasion force was focused on one of the other Konoha team, to overwhelm it and take it down. Ame had decided to use the divide and conquer method, catching the teams before they combined and strengthened their numbers and fighting force.

'It'll be ok. No one will notice you. You'll be fine' she told herself. She thought of her teammates. Shishio might get hurt. He was always so rash and talkative. Jenta had a better chance. He was a good listener and did things well. He wouldn't be one to make mistakes as long as he was given instructions. The other shinobi were tough too. There was the team of Mubi, Kagare and Oboro. They were under Aoi so they were bound to be good. Aoi himself came from Konoha and had betrayed it when he stole the second Hokage's lighting blade. Then there were Midari, Shigure and Baiu. They weren't too shabby themselves with their umbrellas full of senbon. Murasame was present as well and so was her own sensei Tenma. There was the terrible twosome pair Tanya and Dosu, the fighters of Sky and Earth. Then there was one of Ame's promising healer and the nephew of the leader of Ame, Roku. Aside from them, there were several other competent Rain shinobi present. There was nothing that it go wrong, absolutely nothing…that was when she noticed something odd.

The leaf genin with the green spandex was sitting very still…in fact he hadn't moved for a good five minutes…not even to breath…Rana tore through the bushes, not bothering to make stealth. She jumped in the middle of the Konoha shinobi's camp. "Oh, crap! This is not good! No!" she shoved Lee on to the floor and saw instead a wooden dummy. It was the same with the others. The brown haired boy, the blonde girl, the Jonin, the girl with twin buns… all dummies, all gone. Rana quickly clicked her radio back to life. "Sensei! Bogey two has moved. I am now currently trying to track them, I think they've been gone for about five to eleven minutes now". The line came to life and a voice from the other side erupted "_What?! You lost them_?". Rana bit her lip "they used decoys" , an exasperated sigh with a tinge of worry "_fine, track them down and alert us of their position. I trust you not to fail, I know you won't_". "You assume correctly, sensei, I won't let them get away".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had put his novel away and was now jumping through trees without so much as a second thought. Instead the cogs in his head were formulating various strategies, back up plans, fighting formations and counter attacks based on the information given to him. He glanced at Sasuke who was at level with him, jaw set in a contemplating manner. Behind him, Rinn, blue hair flying, treading on the branches easily. To her left Sakura, a slightly annoyed expression lingering on her face and lastly…Naruto, teary eyes with an abnormally large bump on his head, courtesy of Sakura.

Kakashi felt a spark of assurance. They were genin, but together they were formidable. Sasuke with his deadly Uchiha heritage, Rinn with her advanced skills, Sakura with her shrewd thinking, capable of undermining traps, and of course Naruto, with all out effort on the battle field. Yes, he could work with this, specially seeing they just managed to survive being within a hundred meters of Zabuza and not come out crippled. They were still a bit tired but they had a large supply of soldier pills that should do the trick.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, there was a quick movement to the rear, but Kakashi caught it. "Down!" he shouted. The genin quickly complied. Naruto snapped awake and swung himself down on the branch just as a lone kunai flew from the air, and struck the spot he had stood a while ago. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, more kunai and senbon, practically raining down on them from the heavens.

Rinn pushed Sakura out of the way when eight senbon or so tried to plunge through her. Sakura through a shuriken, deflecting the kunai aimed at Rinn's lung. They collapsed on the ground, and crawled behind the bushes. "Where's Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked as they took cover. "I'm not sure, I think he went to follow Naruto". "And Sasuke?". "I don't know". Sakura grimaced. "Any Ideas?" Rinn queried. "Well," Sakura thought "we need to find and take out the attackers. Ideally we should trace the projectile of the weapons but they aren't coming from any definite direction, which means, either they are automatic traps, or there are many attackers. But that can't be it otherwise we would've noticed". "Which means there's only one or two attackers". "That's right. Possibly their using traps or clones to through the weapons". "Or some special jutsu" Rinn added. "Anyway we just need to get rid of them!" Sakura finished. Rinn turned her magenta eyes to the torrents of deadly projectiles. 'This is very bad…as it is, it looks like Kakashi sensei, Naruto and Sasuke are no where to be found .Looks like we'll have to do this on our own.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ame ninja sat on his perch in the trees, watching the surroundings. His partner, a boy with sleek chin length black hair, crawled next to him. "Uh…Kuro, what are your instructions. Kuro looked at the speaker "smoke the girls out, Jenta". "Right" he nodded to the Chunin and took of into another tree, this one lower, it's branches covering him. He squinted his eyes, looking for any signs of the kunoichi. Then he saw a flash of pink, then blue. 'Good…'. It was a pity ,they truly were pretty girls. The rosette looked nice. He could have been very good friends with her. He lifted his hand. He took one last look at those kind green eyes, unaware of the danger as she spoke softly to the blue haired kunoichi. His little finger twitched and the weapons flew.

They dug into her with a satisfying thump, deep in her chest and stomach, one in her shoulder. The green eyes were wide open in genuine shock, finally absorbing what happened. They went blank and then…just before she had the ground…she poofed into a log.

Jenta cursed. He was about to scan the area once more, before realizing that the enemy was much too close. The rosette swung out at him from the tree, on his impulse, he threw a pair of shuriken at her. It thunked into her chest, parallel to each other then she disappeared in a poof of smoke. "What in Kami's name?!" he shouted. Sakura's sandal met his face as she appeared at his side, all he saw was a dash of pink in his peripheral view, before he felt the numbing pain that sent him falling out of the tree. He fell sickeningly hard on the floor. He moaned, clutching his fractured rib.

Suddenly a figure came from above, blocking the sun. "Haaah!!" Sakura raise the kunai in both hands. Jenta scowled he twitched his forefinger and the blade stopped short of his neck. "Wha-?" Sakura stared , bewildered. Another twitch of his finger and the kunai flung itself to the side…dragging Sakura with it. She slammed into the dirt, clenching her teeth, and with that he made his escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What's going on there?' Kuro thought when Jenta hadn't returned to him yet. Jenta was on his way to becoming a Chunin. Surely a couple of rats couldn't stall him for long? Could they?

There was a rustling behind him and he turned around slowly. There, sitting in the crook of a branch was Rinn, one leg dangling nonchalantly but her hand , both her hands were clasping something tightly, one hand, a kunai, the other a scroll on her waist. Kuro smiled "finally, some action. I'll get to test out you Konoha girls one on one. I here you're spicier than the Ame' girls". Rinn narrowed her eyes "pervert…". She was thirteen, he was sixteen. She was delicate, he was robust. She was short and he was strong. Things sure look bad for her. Yeah, right. Kuro lunged, a kunai revealed itself, slipping out of his sleeve.

Rinn raised her head, and jumped out of the trees and on to the floor. Kuro was obviously the aggressive type, no doubt he would keep attacking until one of his blows struck a vital part. Rinn, smiled sadly. This would all be over soon, with such an ignorant shinobi. He dropped to the forest floor, and that was the judgment move. 'Fool' Rinn thought 'you've sealed your fate. She preformed the hand signs. Her hand slammed to the floor "Summoning Jutsu, Shikigami, forest spirits!". The bubble headed spirits rose from the ground and wrapped Kumo in their luminescent green. His mouth opened in shock and fear but no sound came out. Suddenly it poofed and disappeared. Rinn's eyes widened, he came at her from the shrubs. She was still; in a state of shock, she didn't have time to dodge, no time to deflect, that left…she looked at the kunai in her hand.

Her kunai dug into his heart, it dug in deep until it could go no further as it stopped at the hilt. She gulped. He hadn't noticed that he had died, she avoided looking in his lifeless eyes as his corpse slumped on her, nearly pinning her down. She felt his souls lingering, shock and anger evident. She gulped again and pushed the corpse off of her. She quickly reached for her bokken and unwrapped it. It was rusty and old, but still important. The form of his soul appeared, in wispy smoke. The hilt of the bokken glowed, quickly she pressed the butt of the hilt to his forehead. It glowed, and when the light faded, the soul was left as a black butterfly, flying, up into the cerulean sky and disappearing from view. She staggered back a bit, but then regained her composition and went to look for Sakura.

A crashing of trees announced Sakura's arrival. "What happened?" she asked making her way to the clearing. Rinn held up her hand "you do not want to go there" was all she said. Sakura's hands shot to her mouth "Oh…". Rinn returned back to the matter at hand. "How did yours go?". "Oh, uh" Sakura lowered her hands "he got away , but I think his ribs are fractured". Rinn nodded "Ok, I don't think we have to worry about him any more…first let's find, Kakashi sensei and the boys". "Uh-huh" Sakura agreed and they took to the trees.

Whew! That was a long one! Seriously my fingers ache. Hope, you all enjoyed it!


	6. On the field

thinking'

thinking'

_Flash back or dream _

"Talking"

**Demon or inner**

Kakashi grabbed both of the boy's collars and tossed them away, out of harms way, as the lightning struck the other where they had stood, a moment ago. The shinobi that had sent the lightning . The shinobi had been crouched in the bushes when he had sent the lightning attack. His dark, bug like, goggles had caught the light and warned Kakashi of the upcoming attack.

"Finally, an opponent! I'll take this one down, no sweat!" Naruto shouted smugly as he threw a kunai at the opponent. Sasuke watched the kunai sail past him and wondered why the enemy didn't move to dodge it…

Clang! Sasuke's kunai thudded into Naruto's sending it sprawling into the dirt. "Teme! What did you do that for?!" he shouted in outrage. Sasuke pointed at the rain nin. 'I see…' Kakashi thought. The rain ninja had pulled from the bushes , a mass of red and pink.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled frantically. Sakura lay in the shinobi's grip. There was a bruise on the side of her face, and her eyes were, closed. Her hands were tied firmly behind her back, and her ankles were bound as well. Kakashi scanned the scene, no trace of Rinn. "Where's the other one?" he asked menacingly. The shinobi twirled a kunai in his hand "dead, I suppose. She took a kunai to the heart, that one". Sasuke's hand clenched subtly .The bug like shinobi quickly flicked the kunai to the side of Sakura's throat "she'll be dead too, soon unless you make the right decisions".

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. This was one of those worst case scenarios. One member presumably dead, another, a hostage. Un top of that, Naruto wasn't thinking straight, and might do something stupid that would jeopardize the whole remaining squad. So ,not counting Sakura, who's a hostage, Naruto, who's reckless, and Rinn, who's M.I.A. , this would be a one verses two battle. But…there's most likely another enemy, hidden nearby, and he wasn't so sure he could get to Sakura before the bug like shinobi figured out what they're up to. He sighed, this was a hair breaths away from getting ugly.

Kakashi caught Sasuke's eye. Sasuke gave a very subtle, very small, nod. The two sprang forward, kunai in hand. The bug like shinobi, froze for a second, then plunged the kunai to Sakura's throat…but Sasuke was faster. He grabbed Sakura's limp form as the kunai came down but the kunai was now inches from his spine, it would shatter it. Then two things happened at once. A shuriken came flying, knocking the kunai out of the shinobi's hand, it seems as though Naruto had come to his senses and wanted a taste of the action, and Kakashi had smashed into the shinobi, his own kunai lodged into the attackers chest…only to find out it was all substitution. The shinobi disappeared in a poof of smoke, and he and Sakura were replaced by logs. A string of oaths streamed from Sasuke's mouth as he crouched into battle position.

The bug like shinobi reappeared, standing precariously on top of a spindly tree that amazingly held his weight. He made a tsk sound at the back of his throat and said "wrong decision". He snapped his fingers, and a boy with sleek chin length hair walked out of the bushes, holding a kicking and screaming Sakura securely. "SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto shouted. The bug like shinobi smirked sadistically "I'll make sure she dies so that all of you can see her. It will be slow and painful, right Jenta?". Jenta rose a kunai to Sakura's arm as if intending to cut it off. Sakura instead, screamed louder. The shinobi cackled. Naruto lunged forward, growling, but Kakashi caught him roughly by the scruff and pulled him back. "Don't stop me Kakashi sensei! We can't let Sakura get hurt!" he growled still trying to get out of Kakashi's grasp, but Kakashi wasn't so sure. There was something wrong with this scene and he knew what it was. Sakura was in hysterics.

Suddenly Sakura went limp. Naruto shouted in alarm and the bug like shinobi stopped cackling. "Jenta! You weren't supposed to kill her! I told you, it was a ruse!". Jenta's lips curved up in a triumphant smile. "Ah hah. So you can't handle them can you? There's only two of you". The shinobi started bouncing frantically "shut up, Jent! They're not supposed to know! You ruined it!". Sakura opened her eyes, standing up. "Sakura-chan! You're alright!" Naruto shouted, a grin on his face. Kakashi exhaled, smiling to himself but Sasuke eyed Jenta warily. Sakura rubbed her wrists, her binds fell in shreds at her feet. "You're pretty slow, aren't you?". Poof!

The smoke cleared and Rinn stood in Jenta's place. The shinobi's jaw dropped, then he started pointing at Rinn and shouting. "You're dead! I killed you! It was a real corpse! You're supposed to be dead!". Rinn nodded "it was a real corpse. The corpse of your comrade, that is. A substitution and a henge did the trick perfectly". He blanched "J-Jenta! Where the heck are you?!". A rustling sound beside him produced the true Jenta as he landed beside him, looking disheveled and a bit roughed up. "S-sorry! She just came out at me when I was hiding!" he indicated to Rinn. The shinobi clenched his teeth "C'mon, Jenta. Let's get outta here and regroup" and they faded out of existence the way shinobi do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naomi jumped out of the way, just as a strange sword of lightning tried to scewer her. After a series of flips in the air, she landed, back to back with Rangiko, as they were surrounded by Ame nin. Aoi sheathed his lightning sword and took a step before them. "Do you like my present for Konoha, Rangiko?". She hardened her stare at him and he laughed. "What's with the scary face? Don't you miss me? I admit, we didn't leave on good terms, but, that's just how it is". Rangiko spat at the ground. Aoi raised an eyebrow "now that's rather unlady like, you should be more civilized, Rangiko". Rangiko smirked. "Don't tell me to be civilized, you slime bag! Only a slime bag, betrays his village! Do you like my name for you, Aoi?! Slime bag?!" her voice got higher with each word that soon only bats would hear it. Aoi stuck a finger in his ear "ouch. Your words hurt, they really do". "Is that all you can say?!" Rangiko shouted, a gust of wind buffeted the Ame nin around her but Aoi seemed unaffected. "You're hollering still packs a punch, I see" he said in a friendly tone, but then his face became serious "but the little reunion is over now".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rangiko opened her eyes slowly, and seeing the lightning blade only inches from her face, she was tempted to shut them again, but than she saw that the blade was not moving towards her and she relaxed a bit. Taking in the scene she suddenly recalled a similar scenario from before, as she saw his face again, smiling underneath that mask. It had been years ago, she was angry and tried to go up against an old friend, she almost died…but Kakashi had stopped the killing blow, just as he did now.

Kakashi held the hilt of the lightning blade, while Aoi struggled to jerk it out of his hand. "Rangiko" he said. "Mm mmm" she mumbled. "There's a battle going on here". Rangiko snapped away from memory lane "Oh, right!". Kakashi sweat dropped. Finally, Aoi managed to pry the lightning sword out of Kakashi's steel grip, and jumped back, putting good space between the Jonin.

Finally remembering the whole thing, Rangiko slapped Kakashi's shoulder. "You're late!" she said fiercely, but he grinned under his mask sheepishly as he rubbed his arm "there were complications, you see I was strolling in the trees when suddenly-" "Yeah, yeah" Rangiko cut in "let's just get on with it". "Yes! Let's!" Aoi growled as he pounced , umbrella in hand. The Jonin glanced quickly at each other before evading a storm of needles, and the hype began.

Naomi launched a kick at a nearby Ame nin. It struck him square in the chest, sending him flying back into a tree. Quickly, Rinn appeared behind her, rusty katana, (I'll just call the bokken a katana) out of it's wrapping and in her hand "nice day for a fight" she commented. "you made it here, obviously" Naomi said. Rinn nodded "duck" she said promptly as a storm of senbon came their way just as they both dropped to the ground. "Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke shouted. A brilliant spurt of flames, streamed from his mouth, blowing the senbon away and crashing into a couple of Ame nin, advancing towards Rinn and Naomi. "Thank you!" she yelled, completing her hand signs "Shinigami art, Relatsu jutsu!" she cried, sending a strange sphere purely made of soul energy, spiraling to the same two rain ninja, taking them down and out. "My turn", Naruto shouted "Shadow clone jutsu!". In a poof, a dozen or so Naruto's rained on the field, immediately punching out any rain ninja they saw. Sasuke, rushed through the masses, fan shuriken in hand, his adrenaline was pumping now, he flourished in the fight. Sakura weaved her way, avoiding blows and delivering her own, to unguarded shinobi, the battle was exhilarating.

But suddenly something went wrong. The earth moved, as if turning in it's sleep, small waves of earth, crushed the Shadow clones, there were multiple poofs all around. Naomi, jumped back, avoiding a wave of Earth, Rinn as well, Sakura, not so lucky. The falling wall of earth nicked her shoulder and she cried in pain, falling to the floor, holding her shoulder. Sasuke was closest to her and made his way to her side. "Sakura, are you alright?". "Sasuke" she winced "it hurts". "Let me see". There was a cut, from when the earth hardened to stone and struck. It didn't bleed much, but it was badly bruised. He gently cursed, she couldn't move it like before. "Sasuke" Rinn too ,landed beside Sakura "what happened?". "Her shoulder" he answered bluntly. She examined it "it's tender, but not fractured, sprained, nor broken" she announced. "Try not to touch it" she said, supporting Sakura and taking her away, farther from the center of the chaos. Sasuke scowled he met the eyes of Naomi who had stood by and watched briefly. He didn't know her all that well, he hardly ever saw her, and she was strangely unpopular among the villagers. But she was a fellow shinobi on the battle field, he'd aid her and ask for her help as well. "We need to get rid off who ever used that jutsu!" he shouted across the field. "I know!" she called back. They both nodded once, and took off towards Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you still use kunai, and ninja tools" Rinn asked as they landed on a spot not to close and not to far from the ongoing battle. "Yeah" she answered "just as long as I'm careful with it, I'll manage". "Ok". 'Darn it' she thought 'things aren't going according to plan. The other teams are late, they are essential!'. The look in Sakura's eyes said she knew it too. She knew they had a problem, where was their back up?.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiro lowered her grayish blue eyes from the battle and met her sister's intense, green gaze. There's nothing happening much over there she thought, and her sister thought back I'm bored. Why do we have to stay here? Because that's what boss told us to do . Her sister, Aka narrowed her eyes If you mean that amateur wind user, you are mistaken. Pein-sama and Konan-sama are our real bosses .Shiro, usually a shy girl did something only her sister knew she could do. She rolled her eyes Fine then, _Tanya _told us to stay put. Aka smiled That's what the lady says!. She flipped her red hair over her shoulder. Shiro shook her head, and after pushing a lock of white hair obstructing her view, she returned her attention to the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura lowered her eyes from Rinn's face, she couldn't bare to look at those magenta eyes that could look into her soul, she was so afraid that Rinn would be able to see, what she felt. Sakura sighed. She was afraid. Afraid for Konoha. Afraid for her team mates. Afraid for herself…

She couldn't do any thing useful for any one…she was a burden, getting hurt like this, so early in the battle, making a fuss out of a simple wound, and expecting her team to protect her. She looked at Rinn, she suddenly envied the strange girl who could connect to the other world. At least she could fight. Rinn sat , counting her weapons and tools, ten explosive tags, she put away, five kunai, she tucked in her holster, then at that exact moment when Sakura had been looking, she looked up from her tools, magenta met jade. Sakura jumped a bit then hastily looked away. Rinns eyes returned to her tools.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rangiko avoided another deadly spam of lightning, and thrust her chain metal claws, concealed in her sleeves, out into play. They struck the ground Aoi had been standing on a while ago, and they retracted back to their mistress's hands. They were metal and not very suitable against lightning attacks, but she was cautious, not to let them be in direct contact with the lightning blade, long enough for Aoi to send an electrical shock to her. Meanwhile Kakashi was no where to be seen…She twirled passed another thrust of the lightning blade, and struck out with her claws Aoi kicked them back, and caught them in his hand, wrong move. He wasn't the only one who could use lightning to his advantage. A jet of lightning from Rangiko's sleeve, ran through the claw and into Aoi. He howled, clutching his sides, and fell on his knees to the floor, still howling. She nodded her head in contempt and retracted her claws, when Aoi's howling turned into laughter. "S-sorry...I couldn't resist. The look on your face". Rangiko's eyes widened, that's when she realized that his whole suit, even the band of his forehead protector, was rubber. "You didn't think I'd wield a lightning sword with out proper protection, would I ?" he said, straightening up, and picking up his sword. "Now, where were we?". The sword sparked up . "Oh, yes! I was going to watch you sizzle!" and he lept forward once more, sword out and swinging in fast towards Rangiko. She cursed loudly and threw herself out of the way. As she jumped away, and out of the blade's reach, she bit into her thumb, drawing blood and thrust her palm to the ground. "Summoning jutsu!" she shouted. There was a poof of smoke and a large reptile appeared. It's ice blue scales glinted and it's malicious yellow eyes surveyed the opponent, it's forked tongue flickered out, tasting the air. Rangiko smiled deviously " Sic 'im, Kawarimi". The Komodo dragon, sped forward, slicing through the grass as if it were water. And launched at Aoi but Aoi was quick, he speared the Dragon, and it fell to the ground as it poofed in smoke. Then before she knew what was happening, Aoi was upon her. "Rangiko!" she heard Kakashi shout from somewhere. "To late , Hatake!" Aoi cackled, and he drove the sword through her heart.

To be continued….

Whoo, that was, treally long for muy standards. Hope you enjoyed it, and review!! Thank you!


	7. Cease Fire

thinking'

thinking'

_Flash back or dream _

"Talking"

**Demon or inner**

He drove for the kill, it went through her heart…or so that's what it looked like. The thing that was supposed to be her corpse, fell to the ground, nothing but a log. The real Rangiko on the other hand…

The boulder beside him poofed , revealing, the real , grinning Rangiko. "I always knew all that smoke from the summons would come in handy". Metal wire snapped into place, tangling Aoi in it's web, with a loud snap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naomi sat beside Sasuke as they took refuge behind a boulder. The Earth rippled around them eerily, moving slowly, closer and closer to where they sat. "We don't have a plan of action" Sasuke mumbled. "We don't need one, just locate and kill this jutsu's user", Naomi answered, her red eyes scanning the field for what might be the cause of the unnatural movement of the Earth. "Probably…" he began "this type of jutsu takes a lot of chakra and focus. Most likely the user is far away from the battle, but still has a good view of it". Naomi's eyes snapped to a cliff. "He's up there". Sasuke followed her gaze "that's likely but how are you sure?". "The wind is blowing in our direction from the cliff". Sasuke raised a brow "Ok…how does that-?". Her eyes sapped to his face in a lightning fast movement, her body was rigid. "I can smell his scent, I can hear his breaths, and most importantly, I can feel his chakra. He isn't holding any back, no restraint. He didn't even bother to mask his chakra. Now, while the wind blows towards us, is the best time to strike". Sasuke considered her words and looked at the cliff. He didn't know her at all. What were her abilities, he could only guess, aside from that inhuman agility and speed. Maybe she had modified senses as well. "Ok" he breathed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Rana tore through trees and bushes, she saw a cracked twig to her left, and another bent shrub in that direction, she followed it. 'How could I lose them? How could I make such a stupid mistake…? I'm not a good shinobi at all! I'm completely incompetent-!'. Her thoughts were cut off when she deliberately ran into a tree. She fell back with a thud and a bump on her head. 'That's just like me. Clumsy as always'. She sat up, rubbing her forehead. Suddenly a hand clumped down on her mouth. "…!". "Do .Not .Shout." someone whispered in her ear as she was dragged away, slowly. "Well, well if it isn't little miss clumsy". She stood there face to face with Oboro. "I swear, kid, you almost gave up our position" Kagare muttered, removing his hand from her mouth. "I – sorry, sempais" she said meekly, bowing. "Whatever" Mubi said, revealing himself "anyway, we found the team you lost". Rana flushed, "S-sorry". "We're about to launch an attack, so keep your trap shut, and stay put". The three preformed hand signs in unison, and multiple copies of them emerged, and went towards the Konoha genin team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything continued. Everything was fighting. Noise. Sounds of metal, until one voice, crackled through the earpieces of every nin in the area. "All Ame nin ,pull back, in the name of your leader, Hanzou". "Huh?" Rana squeaked in surprise. As Mubi, Oboro and Kagare fell to the strike of the Hyuuga and the brunette with twin buns appeared , holding a kunai to her throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naomi paused and glanced at Sasuke. They had just heard an order from the Kage or Ame, telling his troops to pull back. Naomi sighed and put her kunai back in it's place before slumping down, exhausted. Sasuke meanwhile tried to make contact with Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenta's eyes widened when he heard his Kage's order, just as he was kicked to the ground along with other companions of his. He looked up at the one pressing him down. It was a girl with bright green hair, tied back, and amber eyes. She spoke into her head phone. "Sensei, this is Kari. We have just restrained the Ame nin closest to the village's gates though I suppose there'll be no need for that, since they were given the order to pull out". A voice cackled from the other end, "good. You can let them go". "Right sensei". She released her hold on Jenta and looked at one of her teammates. "That's a nasty cut you've got there, Kabuto". The bespectacled teenager smirked, "sheesh, you worry too much, Kari-chan".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aka pouted. "Why'd Hanzou give the order to pull back?". "Don't know" Shiro answered, "anyway, we've done our job. We've observed Tanya and Daso, and their obviously not Akatsuki material. I mean ,they were about to lose if those two Konoha shinobi had stopped the surprise attack at the last second. Judging by how they fought, one was the last Uchiha and the other, a Jinchiuuruki". Aka nodded, "let's go see how many are still alive".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rangiko pushed Aoi back and forth, who was dangling upside down, as she watched the Konoha ninja return. She grinned, "you look like a pendulum, Aoi". Kakashi was reading his book as usual. "Stop, it Rangiko, he's looking a little green, he might throw up on you". "Ewww…".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stood together, before the Hokage. "I am glad to see you all here, with nothing more than cuts and a few broken bones. I am sorry that some of you were called so last minute, after just returning home from missions, but you faithfully protected the borderline of Konoha. Because of the fact that only two Ame nin had died due to your care with the situation, our negotiations with The Rain are progressing smoothly. Thank you for your effort. Now, all genin please leave the room. I would like to speak to your senseis.

After the genin had bowed, left and the doors closed, the Hokage turned to the Jonin. "As you all know, the chunin exams will be coming up shortly. I'd like to know, who you are planning on having join the exam". Kakashi stepped forward. "I Kakashi Hatake would like to recommend my students Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki as well as my extra student, Rinn Asakura". Kurenai stepped forward "I, Kurenai Yuuhi, would like to recommend Kiba Inuzka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and my extra student, Mayuri Uchiha, for the chunin exams". Asuma stepped up, next to Kurenai, "I Asuma Sarutobi, recommend, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and my extra student, Kiniko Hatake for the Chunin exams". All of a sudden Gai pops up beside Kakashi and in his nice guy pose, he practically yells, "I ,Might Gai, recommend my youthful pupils, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, TenTen Jin, and my extra but also youthful student, Akemi to be part of the chunin exam!". Kakashi sweat dropped, "Gai, you already recommended them last year…they only need to be recommended once…". Gai started whimpering in a corner. Rangiko smiled, " I , Rangiko Hagashi, recommend my pupil, Naomi Yuuhi, for the Chunin exams. The Hokage nodded slowly, 'It looks like all the new genin are ready. I don't think any of the jonin here would overestimate their pupils…'. "Very well, forms will be handed out for you to give to your students".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…" a creepy voice emerged from the shadows, "it's that time of year again, the Chunin exams…". "Yes, Orochimaru-sama" another voice answered from the gloom. "This years pick is much better than last years, certainly" a female voice said from the gloom. "Orochimaru smiled, what a wonderful batch this year…heh heh".

End of Glass Kunoichi

I know it's a bit abrupt, but I like leaving people wondering what will happen next. Actually, this fic continues, in another fan fiction called bloodied sand, by my sibs, under the name Puppeteer Suzuka, there are actually two authors under the same pen name. Any way's , it's told through a different point of view, revolving mostly around the pouit of view of Gaara and Naomi. Hope you'll read it! I really enjoyed doing this story for all who were following it!' **=]**


End file.
